DESCRIPTION: The Statistical Analysis and Image Processing Core is designed to provide validation and centralized management of data collected from the Subjects and Genetics Core, high quality image processing methodologies for fMRI, guidance on formal statistical analyses for all projects, development of new statistical methodologies, and training in fMRI and applied statistics.